The present invention relates to a lighting conductor rail system comprising a lighting conductor rail and luminaire adaptors which are mountable thereon and hold luminaires, such as halogen spotlights, and which establish an electric contact with the conductors of the lighting conductor rails. As a rule, the lighting conductor rail is mounted on the ceiling of a building, but it can, for instance, also be mounted on a wall.
German patent 195 10 507.9 A1 discloses a lighting conductor rail system whose conductor rail consists of a permanently elastic, electrically non-conducting material into which the electric conductors are embedded such that they are covered by a material jacket. The conductor rail can be bent into any desired shape due to its elastic material. To enable the rail to maintain its shape, a strip-like body of lead or a lead alloy is also embedded into the permanently elastic plastic material. The luminaire adaptors are provided with contact tips which pierce through the material jacket when the luminaire adaptors are being mounted on the conductor rail, thereby establishing an electric contact with the conductors.
This lighting conductor rail system has the disadvantage that it is difficult to embed the lead strip into the plastic material and that the stability imparted by the embedded lead strip to the conductor rail is inadequate. Moreover, it cannot be guaranteed with absolute certainty that when the luminaire adaptors are installed the contact tips will establish a perfect electric contact with the conductors.
It is the object of the present invention to develop a lighting conductor rail system of the known type wherein the conductor rail exhibits increased stability while the advantages of the known system are maintained.